Seduction
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Maria feels that her marriage with Altair is loveless and barren of passion. She wants to spice it up. Rated M for a fade-to-black smut scene. Details in Authoress' Note.


**A/N: So, this is my first het fic in...nearly _forever_****! It's not that I never liked hentai, I was just never really versed in the ways and strangely felt more comfortable with yaoi, since I was introduced to yaoi before I even found hentai. Plus, I'm a virgin, so if I fuck anything up with the act or anatomy, I can blame it on that. XD**

**That being said, this is an AltairxMaria! It's based off of the memory that Desmond has in **_**Assassin's Creed II**_** of Altair and Maria concieving their second son, Sef, on top of Acre Citadel. I bumped Darim's age a bit (he's two years older than his brother, not five), because I needed that boy's **_**beautiful blue eyes**_** in my fic! I **_**love**_** this couple! I find it nice that Maria and Altair could fall in love, him being an Assassin, her being a(n ex-) Templar. It's like a Middle Ages Romeo and Juliet...minus the senseless killing, stupid teenagers and general what-not-to-do.**

**I also wrote this to prove a point.**

**See, not that long ago, I read chapters 1-12 of **_**Fifty Shades of Grey.**_** Why 1-12? Because that's as far as I could go without clawing my eyes out and jamming a Swiss Army Knife into my brain. I found the book? - story? - thing to be **_**absolutely deplorable**_** in terms of characterization, writing, editing, grammar and smut. For something touted as "kinky" and 'exhilirating', it was **_**hella**_** boring. The sex in Fifty Shades **_**sucked**_**. My point was that I could have, and probably**_** have**_**, written better smut when I was 14 and I still thought boys had cooties. Now, at 22, I'm ready to prove my point. I refused to post my very first smut fic that I wrote at 14 because, by **_**my**_** standards, it sucked**_** ass.**_** So, I got this crazy brain child of Altair and Maria, ran with it and BOOM! Story.**

**This version here is the clean version. For the version with the incredibly long (and probably well written) smut, you can read it at my Tumblr: www . lonelyhearts2008 . tumblr . com (remove the spaces, of course).**

**Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**LonelyHearts2008**

* * *

Silence.

Maria _hated_ silence.

Used to the hustle and bustle of action in the cities, she couldn't get used to the silence that came with settling down with Master Assassin Altair Ibn La-Ahad in Masyaf. These days, the man she had fallen in love with was usually off drafting or taking out missions or herding the younger Assassin recruits. She felt trapped, walking on eggshells around her husband. She was almost always at home unless she decided to leave their home, the couple's young son, Darim, in tow, to join her husband on the Assassin training grounds.

Watching Altair perform was tiring. She wanted the _passion_ back in their marriage, the raw love and affection they'd shown one another in the beginning.

One day, while Altair sat at his desk sketching seemingly aimlessly and Darim playing with some Tazim and other children in the village, Maria tiptoed silently into the room. The Master Assassin lifted his head, acknowledging his wife with a quickly cocked eyebrow and slightly upturned lips. He turned back to his parchment, Maria browsing her husband's bookshelves silently, wondering just how to begin this _important_ conversation with her husband.

Once she found a book she wanted to _pretend_ to read, Maria sought comfort in the chair in the corner of the room, right across from Altair's desk. From where she sat, she could peer above the book to see her hooded husband working diligently over his mysterious project.

The couple sat in silence for a while before Maria sighed, placing the book on her lap.

"Why don't we do things together anymore, Altair?" she asked.

Slowly, Altair's head rose from the paper, the quill leaning lazily in his hand.

"I'm sorry?"

"We don't do anything together anymore! We haven't since before Darim was born!"

Altair sat upright in his chair, fingers interlaced in his lap.

"Maria," he started lovingly, "you _know_ that I have been busy these past few months with the new recruits and soon, I'll be preparing Darim to - "

"I don't want him to be an assassin if it takes _him_ away from me too!" cried Maria.

Altair sighed. "Maria -"

"Our marriage is _passionless_, Altair! Don't you see?"

"Maria, I understand, but who will be in charge if I just, on a whim, take you out of the village for a picnic on the hillside?"

"_Malik_! Isn't he your second-in-command?"

Altair rose from his chair, striding over to his wife. He placed his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, pressing kisses into her scalp. She tried not to smile at her husband's loving gesture.

"I understand. If it bothers you that much, I'll take you out," he said.

"When?"

"I...can't say yet."

"So, I'm supposed to just _wait_ for you?" asked Maria.

"At least until all of this work slacks off. I've a lot of responsibility in Masyaf, so I probably won't be able to take you out soon, but I promise I'll make it up to you and give you an evening you'll never forget."

Maria sighed in answer as Altair pressed a kiss to her forehead, then to her lips and returned to his desk. The conversation died off and Maria placed the book back into the hutch and stalked quietly out of her husband's office.

* * *

Altair was surprised to see his son playing with some boys his age in the village as he trained novices. Leaving them to practice, he stopped Darim, pulling over to a secluded area.

"What are you doing out here, Darim? I thought you were going to the market with your mother."

"Mama took me to Tazim's house, so I didn't go with her," replied the five-year-old.

Altair thought that story fishy, but believed that his boy had nothing to do with it. He would talk to Maria at home.

"Darim, you stay with Tazim, alright? Don't lose sight of him. If he goes home, you go with him. I'll explain it to Malik later," Altair explained to his son.

"He already knows, Mama talked to him today."

"She _did_? I'm going to talk to your mother at home, so keep a close eye on Tazim."

Darim nodded understandingly and Altair sent off to play with the other children. He cut the training short, told the novices to return home and study and went to confront his wife.

* * *

When he returned home, a robed individual in an iron helmet was standing in his office.

"_Templar! _What business have you here?" barked the Master Assassin. "Turn back or I shall make an example out of you."

When the person turned to face him, he immediately know who it was, despite the thick helmet that covered their face.

"..._Maria_?"

"I'm sorry, Altair," she said. "I just can't _wait_ for you. I'm not happy."

"I told you, I would _make _you happy. Take off that ridiculous get-up and come with me to the grounds," Altair pleaded, holding a four-fingered palm out to his wife.

Instead, Maria turned and ran, bolting out of Masyaf castle, leaving Altair stunned for a second. Luckily, Darim was in Malik's care, so he followed his beloved through the door.

They weaved through the town, pushing past scared townsfolk, eventually traversing rooftops to avoid harming the people. Rooftop guards threatened to stop the Assassin and he took them out systematically until the more he fought, the more distanced he'd gotten from Maria and he eventually lost her trail.

* * *

He stalked back angrily to Masyaf, coming face to face with Malik, Tazim and Darim chasing each other with play swords around him. The stoic Assassin couldn't keep a straight face and smiled almost helplessly at his son.

"Altair? You look as though you've been in a fight. How is Maria?"

"She's gone. Do you think you could keep Darim for a bit longer? I wouldn't like for him to know that his mother ran away because I was a neglectful fool," Altair asked.

Malik shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Tazim wouldn't mind Darim staying a few nights at our home. He's been begging me," laughed the cartographer.

Altair wasn't in the mood for laughter; he had to find his wife. If he was lucky, he could intercept her in Acre by nightfall.

"Thank you, Malik."

He gave his old friend's hand a shake and set off for his long ride to Acre.

Altair had an uncanny ability to be absolutely correct. He ducked rooftop guards to perch on a ledge upon his entrance to Acre. Using his Eagle Vision, he spotted Maria on the ground, blending into a crowd. Since she looked like the rest of the guards, no one thought her suspicious or bothered her. He swooped down to follow her closely until he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Mar-"

The woman broke into a sprint, Altair running after her.

They ran for what seemed like forever until she climbed up on to a roof and invited her to chase her to her destination:

Acre Citadel.

* * *

He followed the woman to the highest point where she could run no longer.

"There's nowhere left to go, Maria...give up and come home..._now_."

Silence.

"Who is watching Darim?"

"He's safe with Malik and his family. I made sure," replied Altair.

Maria shucked her helmet, tossing it to a random corner.

"What are you doing, Maria? Why are you running away like this?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Altair furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, Maria? _What _worked?"

"My plan," the woman said coyly. "It got you to take me outside the gates of Masyaf and it got you to stop working, didn't it?"

Altair took a step forward. "You mean to tell me that this was all a plan to get me to - "

"- spend time with me," Maria interrupted.

The Assassin stared dumbfoundedly at his wife, Maria smiling knowingly. Seems she had outsmarted him. He nodded slowly, the nature of the situation setting in.

"I see."

"Did you _honestly_ think I was leaving you to fend alone?" asked Maria.

"I...didn't know what to think," Altair answered honestly.

Maria smiled. "It's a beautiful night here in Acre."

"It is."

She turned back to her husband, an apparent 'come hither' look upon her face. She beckoned him with a finger. "Come here..."

He hurriedly rushed over, taking his beloved wife in his arms and kissing her passionately. They pulled away, Altair laying his forehead against Maria's.

"Is this _passion_ enough for you?" he asked.

Maria shook her head. "The night is still young, my love. Let's make the best of it. It's been a while since we've been to ourselves..."

Altair laughed airily. "I suppose it has been a while. Let's make it count."

* * *

******LULZNOSMUT4ULULZNOSMUT4ULULZ NOSMUT4U ****JUST IMAGINE THAT THE SMUT IS HERE ****LULZNOSMUT4ULULZNOSMUT4ULULZ NOSMUT4U**

* * *

Once they were both dressed, they lay in the hay a moment longer, fingers intertwined, lips breathing 'I love you's.

"Come. I'm taking you back home," Altair said.

"How are we getting down?" asked Maria, raising an eyebrow.

Altar stood up, pulling her up by the hand. One more kiss and he pulled her into his arms bridal style. Maria's heart began to race as Altair stood up on the ledge, moving slowly onto a wooden platform. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What are you - "

"See that haystack down there? If we jump from here, we'll fall in that and we'll go home," Altair explained.

Maria closed her eyes. "I don't want to look at _anything_ down there," she said with trepidation.

Altair snorted. "Fine. Close your eyes and hold onto me tightly."

He gave Maria time to adjust her tight hold around his neck. He readjusted his hold on her and leapt from the platform, barreling through the air toward the hay, his wife screaming in terror all the way down.

Maria refused to open her eyes, screaming loudly in her husband's ear. She could swear that Altair was amused by her lack of composure.

Maria continued to scream after they landed in the hay.

"_Altair! Oh, my God! Altair!_"

"Maria?"

"_Are we dead? Have we died?_"

"Maria...?"

"_We're dead, aren't we? Oh, my God! We'll never make it back to our son!_"

Altair smiled, pulling her out of the hay. "Open your eyes, love. We're fine. We'll live to see another day - and our son."

Maria slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the ground safely, looking into the amused gaze of her husband. Immediately, she struck him across the arm.

"_Never_ do that again! You almost scared me to death, Altair!"

Altair pulled her close to him, crossing his arms around her back in a tight hug.

"You're fine, my love. I wouldn't have done it if I knew any harm would come to you," Altair whispered into her hair.

His words calmed her, Maria's heart slowing long enough to take his words to heart. She could feel her husband's smile in her hair.

"Now, let's go home, back to Masyaf and back to Darim."

He helped his wife behind him onto the horse he'd ridden into Acre, smiling as they took off for the gate to Masyaf.

"Speaking of 'never doing something again', never run away from our family again, alright? You definitely had me worried," Altair said.

"Long as we can come back here anytime we want. I..._enjoyed_ that..."

"As did I, but you have to admit that it was very reckless."

"It was. Maybe next time, we can _surprise_ each other..."

Altair liked that idea. He liked that idea _a lot._

* * *

A month passed since the _incident_ at Acre Citadel. They managed to at least sneak kisses to one another during the day when they were sure their son wasn't watching, exchanged looks over their shoulders and found time to hold hands.

However, Maria wasn't much into the mood for _other_ activities. Altair suspected something was up. The _last time_ something like _this_ happened...

"Maria?"

"Yes, dear?" she replied as the couple and their child made their way to Masyaf market. Darim was between his parents, a tiny hand enveloped in each of theirs, skipping along happily and making childish conversation.

Altair couldn't think of a nicer way to say it around his son, so he just came out with it.

"Are you..._pregnant_?"


End file.
